Gibbs al volante
by Yuurey
Summary: Pues un pequeño one-shot sobre nuestra parejita, un poco boba, pero escrito del POV de Gibbs.   ¿Que pasa cuando Gibbs da uno de 'sus paseos' en coche a Abby?...Descubrelo, jejeje.


**Gibbs al volante**

Piso el acelerador despacio, apenas sin pensar en nada, es tarde y la oscuridad de la noche envuelve todo a mi alrededor, incluso a mi acompañante. El día ha sido largo, demasiado incluso para mí, aun así no me siento cansado. Las últimas horas del día, o de la noche mejor dicho, han sido amenas gracias a la chica que está sentada a mi lado. Me resulta difícil comprender como una persona puede mantener el entusiasmo y las bromas durante tantas horas, especialmente en situaciones como la de hoy, llenas de tensión y arduo trabajo, pero así es ella…incomprensible y llena de vida.

Mi pequeña rata de laboratorio siempre logra arrancarme una sonrisa, quizás por eso me siento tan fuertemente arraigada a ella. No puedo negar que es la única persona que consigue abstraerme de la realidad, de mis angustias, mis miedos, mis inseguridades…mis culpas. Todo el que me rodea me respeta de sobremanera, es cierto que no he hecho nunca nada para que eso cambie, en cierto modo me gusta causar esa impresión, especialmente entre los miembros de mi equipo, y en torno al trabajo.

Hace años, demasiados, nadie me veía así, era muy diferente, hasta me atrevería a decir que divertido, aun siendo un hombre excesivamente disciplinado nunca había tenido problemas para relacionarme con la gente. El día que mi mujer y mi hija murieron, también lo hizo una parte de mí…tras aquello solo pude aferrarme a lo único que me mantenía con vida, mi trabajo. Las relaciones personales pasaron a un segundo plano, y luego a un tercero, quedando casi inexistentes a día de hoy, supongo que ha sido así como a lo largo de los años me he ido creando como el nuevo Gibbs que soy, un hombre duro, misterioso, valiente pero inexpresivo, con demasiado carácter a veces, y sobretodo, un hombre al que nadie tose. ¿Nadie?...perdón, me olvidaba de Abby, ella no termina de creerse a mi nuevo yo, con solo mirarme a los ojos parece saber quién fui en realidad, y aún sin recibir ninguno indicio de mi parte de que esté en lo cierto, ella nunca se rinde.

Llevamos trabajando casi 10 años juntos y sigue sorprendiéndome día a día, no importa que le hable seco, que le proteste, que corte sus largas divagaciones en voz alta, ni siquiera importa que la presione en el trabajo más de lo que debería aun sabiendo que lleva días sin dormir…su respuesta hacía a mí siempre es la misma que cuando soy amable, atento o le obsequio con uno de sus queridos caf-pow; una enorme sonrisa acompañada de amables palabras y, incluso a veces, un cariñoso abrazo.

Hoy no ha sido diferente, los chicos han trabajado muy duro con el caso y unas horas más allá de la media noche hemos conseguido cerrarlo. Todos habíamos caído rendidos en nuestras sillas con esa sensación que te invade cuando trabajas en tensión y de repente todo acaba. Aun deseando de coger nuestras cosas y correr a la cama ninguno nos habíamos movido de nuestros sitios, intentando, de algún modo, recuperar algo de fuerza. Y antes de darnos cuentas, allí estaba ella, eufórica como si acabara de despertarse, caminando de un lado a otro del bullpen y charloteando como de costumbre algunas de esas cosas que nadie conseguimos entender, otras más razonable y sobretodo muchas bromas y risas que hizo al equipo reaccionar de nuevo.

Bromas…casi me olvido, por una de esas estoy aquí, sentando en mi coche a horas que rozan la madrugada con ella a mi lado. Algo que no he mencionado es mi afición por la conducción 'deportiva', por así llamarlo. Todos se echan a temblar si me ven con las llaves del coche en la mano y por todos los medios procuran evitar acompañarme, cuando pueden. En mi opinión exageran, quizás me guste pisarle al acelerador pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto, además…ninguno se queja cuando necesitamos llegar lejos en poco tiempo, ''No me ha dado tiempo a quejarme jefe…'' serían seguramente las palabras de un pálido Dinozzo tras alguna de mis carreras urbanas. El caso es que hay una adorable gothica que nunca ha probado una de esas experiencias y se ha empeñado en saber que se siente, y no es que nunca haya montado conmigo en el coche, de hecho quizás sea la persona que más veces lo ha hecho…pero con ella es diferente. Jamás he ido loco al volante si la he tenido al lado, ella es demasiado valiosa para ponerla en peligro…además, procuro disfrutar de su compañía cuanto más mejor.

Y bien Agente Gibbs…¿Está preparado para correr? –una sonrisa se forma en mis labios al escucharla, ese es el resultado de una de sus charlas, mi promesa a llevarla de 'paseo' a toda velocidad, solo por una vez.

¿Llevas el cinturón? –pregunto sin apenas mirarla.

Yeah!

¿Estas segura de que no entraras en pánico Abbs? –nuestros inocentes juegos de seducción e ironía siempre están presente en nuestras conversaciones, con el tiempo se ha convertido en algo así como 'a ver quién deja sin palabras al otro'.

Vamos marine…¿Crees que esta será la experiencia más fuerte de mi vida? –bromea con ojos de picardía, mientras mi estómago se revuelve pensando que otros hombres la habrán hecho disfrutar de experiencias a otros niveles. Me resigno a sonreírle, tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos, ni siquiera yo soy consciente de por qué en mi interior solo la deseo para mí…cómo dejárselo ver a ella.

Entonces…¡En marcha baby! –mis tontas palabras la hacen reír mientras se acomoda en el asiento.

Mi pie pisa el acelerador bruscamente en cuanto hemos dejado el parking del Ncis, las marchas van entrando con facilidad y en apenas unos segundos me quedo sin más que meter. Las calles están tranquilas dadas las horas, aunque en la carretera hay más coches de los que me gustaría para hacer esto con ella. Por un segundo dudó al ver como el semáforo que hay frente a mí se torna en color rojo, pero una simple mirada hacía Abby me hace comprender que lo quiere todo o nada…y dios que por mi parte siempre lo tendrá todo. A pesar de haber hecho esto miles de veces, me siento nervioso, mis ojos no dejan de mirar a todos lados intentando seccionarse de que no hay peligro…algo nuevo para mí, pues generalmente solo me centro en la parte de la carretera que pretendo invadir cuando voy a esa velocidad.

¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer Agente muy Especial Gibbs? –su voz suena jugosa y puedo notar su mirada y su sonrisa sobre mí, ella me conoce mejor que nadie y no cabe duda de que puede sentir mi incomodidad- ¡Venga marine, tu recompensa te espera al final de la carrera! –una risa acompaña esta última frase y mi cabeza corre más rápido que mi coche, sé que no debo pensar en ella de una forma sensual y maldita sea que lo intento, pero mi mente sigue su propio camino.

Una sonrisa abierta se escapa inintencionadamente de mi boca, y junto a mis pensamientos me siento como si me estuviera desnudando delante de ella, no puedo dejar que lea mi cara ahora y eso me basta para darle lo que iba buscando. Una calle que empiezo a vislumbrar me trae recuerdos de un buen lugar donde poder estacionar a mi manera, ni siquiera pienso cuando al llegar a su altura giro bruscamente hacia ella sin mirar, por primera vez desde que me subí al coche me siento cómodo y libre de conducir como solo yo (está bien, y también Ziva) sé hacer.

Wow! ¡Sí!...Eso está mucho mejor Gibbs –su entusiasmo llega a mis oídos dándome la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

¿Acaso creías que no era cierto lo que decían Abby? –sonrió triunfal mientras sigo mi camino entre calles y rotondas a toda velocidad, apenas necesito estar pendiente del camino pues mis manos parecen conocerlo mejor que mi cabeza.

No creo que nadie se atreviera a mentir sobre ti–su voz suena firme a la par que disfruta del 'viaje'.

Deberías hablar con mis ex –esposas Abbs…cambiarias de opinión –sonrio con sinceridad recordando algunas barbaridades que he escuchado sobre mí de boca de otras mujeres.

¿En serio?... –su frase se intercambia momentáneamente por una sonrisa cuando nota un cambio de sentido, el camino está terminando pero ambos estamos disfrutando como críos.- Pues acabas de romperme un mito Gibbs… -dice con fingido fastidio.

¿Y eso por qué? –mi curiosidad se hace notable, y más viniendo de ella. Todo el mundo la adora y le cuenta cosas que con el resto del mundo se callaría…¿Acaso sabe algo que yo no sepa?.

Bueno…todas tus ex –mujeres están de acuerdo en algo… -hace una pausa para disfrutar de mi cara de impaciencia, por alguna extraña razón a ella le resulta divertido hacerme rabiar. Mientras veo a lo lejos el escampado que iba buscando me dedico a hacerle un gesto, levantando una de mis cejas le hago saber que continúe y ella que sin duda lo esperaba obedece de inmediato- bueno ya no es tan importante realmente, porque claro sabiendo que mienten pues pierde toda gracia, aunque realmente no era algo gracioso en sí, sino…

¡Abbs! –es única en conseguir ponerme de los nervios. Lo confieso la paciencia no es mi fuerte…pero ella lo sabe y aun así no puede reprimir sus divagaciones…realmente eso es algo que me desespera tanto como me fascina. Le basta oír su nombre en mis labios para olvidar lo que estaba diciendo e ir de nuevo al grano.

Todas decían que eras muy muy bueno besando…y aún mejor en la cama… -sus palabras suenan más suaves que el resto de la conversación, estoy seguro de que es porque sabe que yo no hablo de esos temas, sin embargo ahí está esa frase que aún no se por donde tomar.

Mi mente y mi expresión se bloquea por un instante, sé que está jugando…solo puede estar jugando, sin embargo su forma de expresarse me dice que es algo que le gustaría descubrir, mi maldita estricta formación para leer a las personas me lo dice. Pero es Abby, mi Abbs, la única persona en el mundo a la que jamás querría lastimar…y mis experiencias con las mujeres no son precisamente satisfactorias. Aunque ella es diferente…ella es mi chica preferida, por todos los aspectos imaginables y está a mi lado pidiéndome en silencio que la bese.

Durante unos segundos que parecen interminables mi cabeza gira bruscamente hasta que de alguna manera se paraliza por completo, decido dejar de pensar, al menos mientras realizo mi última maniobra al volante. Al llegar al escampado donde tengo que estacionar la velocidad del vehículo sigue siendo exagerada, aunque esto sí que lo tengo controlado.

¡Agárrate! –acierto a decir en un tono más áspero del que quería. Aprieto mi pie derecho en el acelerador como venía haciendo, mientras empujo a fondo el embrague con el izquierdo, con mi mano derecha tomo el freno de mano con más fuerza que de costumbre y tiro de él mientras utilizo la mano libre para girar el volante bruscamente. En poco tiempo el coche hace fuerte trompo y se bloquea por completo quedando estacionado donde quería, notó mi respiración agitada y mi corazón latir acelerado, sin duda la adrenalina también ha llegado a Abby que está a mi lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tratando de calmarse.

¡Wow! – es todo lo que oigo y me hace sonreír como un crio que ha conseguido su primer gol.

Sin saber demasiado bien cómo, mi mano libera el cinturón de seguridad con rapidez mientras giro mi cuerpo hacia el asiento del acompañante. Una sonrisa demasiado juguetona sale de mis labios sin poder reprimirla y mis ojos quedan atrapados en los de Abby por un instante, intentando avisarla, prevenirla de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer. A pesar de que deseo, tanto como temo, la reacción negativa de ella continúo lento mi camino, dejándola pensar…dejándola decidir. En mi interior siento miedo, mucho más del que recuerdo en bastante tiempo, sin embargo noto como mi rostro y mi cuerpo está demasiado confiado, dando sin duda una muestra de chulería que no siento en absoluto…pero que necesito para terminar lo que he comenzado. Mi mano se aferra al suave cuello pálido, deslizando mis dedos entre la ansiada telaraña y restos de su pelo, tiro de ella en mi dirección, suave pero con rapidez e inclinando mi propia cabeza un poco más consigo atrapar sus labios contra los míos.

Mi miedo se desvanece al sentir de vuelta el beso, al notar como ella se estremece bajo mi contacto, tierno en un principio y más apasionado cada vez. Sin saber muy bien por qué, ahora me siento cómodo, como si hubiera hecho esto cada día de mi vida, y es ahora cuando se me viene a la mente la última frase que me dijo, haciéndome sonreír interiormente y consiguiendo mi afán por demostrarle lo bueno que puede llegar a ser el agente Gibbs. Nos separamos unos segundos en busca de aire, pero ahora soy yo el que quiero jugar, quiere saber si de verdad beso bien…pues obtendrá su demostración. Juego con mis labios pero sobre todo con mi lengua, explorando cada rincón, me hace estremecerme más de lo que jamás había podido imaginar. Mis dientes se aferran a su labio inferior mordiéndolo con fuerza, queriendo más…mi intento por vacilar se desvanece por segundos, pues su boca y sus besos no tienen competencia y me resigno a ello.

Estoy seguro de que apenas hemos comenzado a besarnos, pero mi cuerpo piensa diferente, y mis miedos vuelven…un beso es un beso, pero llegar más lejos quizás signifique traspasar una línea para la que no estamos preparado, dios no, quizás ella no esté preparada, a estas altura no puedo engañarme sobre lo que siento por esta mujer. Poniendo todo de mi parte me separo lentamente, apoyando mi frente contra la suya para no perder de vista sus ojos, solo me doy un instante para disfrutar de ella, sabiendo que esto no es más que un juego. Me separo al fin de su contacto dejándome caer sobre mi asiento con otra sonrisa triunfal en mi cara, por un momento no pienso en lo que vendrá después y me limito a disfrutar de lo que acaba de pasar. El silencio sería incomodo, pero gracias a dios ella es Abby y no deja que eso ocurra.

Wow… -su cuerpo descansa al igual que el mío sobre su asiento.

¿Es que no sabes decir nada más Abbs? –mi sonrisa delata mi felicidad, pero no me importa nada en este momento.

Sí…no vuelvas a insinuar que tus ex mienten…mentir está muy feo Gibbs –trata de ponerse seria al hablar, pero ambos terminamos riendo como bobos, aunque veo en su cara que está pensando en algo más.

¿Esa sonrisa quiere decir que te ha gustado el viaje? –pregunto ingenuo.

Bueno… -sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en mí, y el efecto que esos malditos ojos verdes causan en mi interior no se podría expresar con palabras- …más bien es una sonrisa de 'podríamos repetir este viaje directo a tu casa y comprobar si todo lo que dicen de ti es completamente cierto'… -Abby se ríe de su propio comentario aunque un toque de temor llega a su cara.

No tengo intención de hacerla sufrir, como ya he dicho antes, así que la miro con complicidad y abrochando de nuevo mi cinturón aprieto el acelerador a fondo. Estoy seguro de que ahora no voy a dudar ni un instante al volante, mi casa queda un poco retirada pero os aseguro que Leroy Jethro Gibbs va a estar allí muy muy pronto.

¡No te defraudare Abbs!

Lo sé…


End file.
